The Integrative Health Sciences Facility is a newly mandated component of the Environmental Health Sciences Core Center Grants program. It represents the interest of the'NIEHS in promoting and supporting translational and clinical research studies "to better understand the impact of environmental exposures on human disease." Although a new requirement, this emphasis on human studies has been a long-standing strength of the University of Iowa EHSRC. Dr. Kline was initially brought into the Center by Dr. David Schwartz to lead studies, in human subjects, of the responses to common rural and agricultural environmental exposures;the need for infrastructure to conduct such studies with safety (to both research subjects and investigators), reproducibility, and rigorous scientific approaches led to the development of the Clinical Exposure Facility (construction funded by the University of Iowa and the College of Medicine), with these critical capabilities. Since the Clinical Exposure Facility's development, we have expanded the Facility's focus, supporting radiological imaging, bronchoscopies, and other services needed to translate basic investigations into clinical studies. In short, we have developed an Integrative Health Sciences Facility, as described in the most recent Environmental Health Sciences Core Center Grants RFA. Thus, in this current application, we report on the progress of the (previously named) Clinical Exposure Facility Core, and describe our plans for the (future designation) Integrative Health Sciences Facility.